comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eimin Worthington (Earth-1600)
Eimin Worthington is the daughter of Archangel and the twin sister of Uriel. They were both abducted by Kang the Conqueror and soon rebelled against him. History Early Life Eimin and Uriel were born from the union of the Final Horseman Ichisumi and Archangel. The twins were conceived after Archangel's ascension to become the new Apocalypse and the leader of Clan Akkaba. The much anticipated twins were born in Akkaba City. Although the pair was highly guarded by the Clan Akkaba and the Horsemen, the twins were soon abducted by Kang the Conqueror, who saw them as a threat to his future time and plotted to orchestrate a means to not only eliminate the threat of mutants to his future time, but also to gain mastery of all time and ensure that his rule reigned unopposed. Kang adopted the twins as his own children and brought them to Earth-44031. There they were raised in concentration camps constantly fearing Uriel would be recruited by Ahab to become a Hound. At some point while trying to escape from the camp with the help of a human they were betrayed and captured by Ahab, to save her brother Eimin takes all the guilt for the act and Ahab forced Uriel to slash his sister eyes for punishment. Kang, assisting unnoticed at the scene, instead of helping them ordered Uriel to listen to Ahab and remove Eimin's eyes because otherwise their captor would kill her and also because it was the right punishment for believing a human. After that Eimin bore no resentment for her brother but learned the heavy price for disappointing Kang. Apocalypse Twins Uncanny Avengers Eimin officially joined the Uncanny Avengers, which expanded to unifying inhumans and animalians besides humans and mutants, with Eimin representing mutantkind and seeking redemption, as well as honoring her late brother, Uriel. Powers and Abilities Powers Eimin is a mutant and has demonstrated the following powers: *''Wings: Eimin has two sets of back mounted leathery batlike wings, which grant her flight. She can also use them as bladed weapons. **Flight'' *''Superhuman Durability: Eimin is highly resistant to physical injury. *Acid Generation: Eimin can generate and emit globs of acid from her wings. **Chronokinetic Augmentation: Through unknown means, Eimin's acid has been augmented with chronokinetic properties. Those affected can be frozen in time, trapped in eternal pain. She also received an additional power from Kang: *Time-Space Synesthesia: Eimin is able to transform music into visions of the future. Seceondary Mutation In a near-death experience onboard the Mutant Ark, Eimin underwent a secondary mutation, which enhanced her physiology greatly, giving her specially enhanced as well as new abilities. *Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Speed'' *''Enhanced Durability'' *''Enhanced Stamina'' *''Enhanced Agility'' *''Enhanced Senses'' *''Regenerative Healing Factor'' Abilities Elimin is a skilled hand to hand fighter and a talented pianist and organist. Weaknesses Eimin is blind, her eyes have been removed by Kang's order causing limited visual capability. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Flight Category:Females Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Durability Category:Apocalypse Twins (Earth-1600) Category:Uncanny Avengers' Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Blind Characters Category:No Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Skin Category:Former Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Former Neutral Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Uncanny Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Acid Generation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor